


Un cuervo en la nieve

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Platoshipping - Freeform, Yule, Yuletide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: —Critias estará feliz de verlo, se lo puedo asegurar, además nadie debe pasar la noche más larga en soledad.Platoshipping
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem





	Un cuervo en la nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Una breve historia de amor para un cálido yule.

Timaeus llego justo tiempo a la posada de la novia de Hermos, afuera el frío comenzaba a arreciar y la nieve a caer, se le había hecho un poco tarde pero la invitación que hizo Mai había sido demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar, además, las festividades debían pasarse en compañía de los seres queridos y para él, su escuadra era su familia más cercana. Al pasar por la entrada, la campanilla anunció su llegada, avanzó unos pasos, adentrándose en la posada y contagiandose del espíritu festivo de los presentes que le saludaban y le daban la bienvenida. 

— Capitán ¡qué alegría que nos acompañes!—.Hermos se acercó en cuanto le vio y le recibió con un afectuoso abrazo que Timaeus regresó con alegría. 

— No podía negarme a la invitación de Mai, sabes que si no me presentaba mi cabeza iba a rodar —. Hermos soltó una carcajada que hizo que su novia se acercara — ¡Y hablando de ella! ¡Mai, luces encantadora! —, le dijo el capitán mientras la rubia le ofrecía la mano y Timaeus le hacía una reverencia al sostenerla.

— Capitán, usted siempre es tan galante —, la suave risa de la chica siempre era agradable de oir —. Pero pase y siéntase cómodo, Hermos le acompaña en un momento, solo necesito que me ayude con algo —. Timaeus asintió y su compañero le miró sabiendo que no había manera de zafarse del deber.

—Por supuesto, yo esperare a Hermos y —... Se detuvo un momento, no quería preguntar por quien brillaba por su ausencia, Hermos y Mai se miraron un segundo, la chica asintió.

—Perdone si no me quedó, capitán, siéntase cómodo, yo les compaño en un segundo ¡Tristán, ayúdame por favor! —, el mencionado se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a Mai que ya iba hacia la cocina. 

—Critias no ha llegado —. Dijo el castaño una vez que Mai se hubo alejado y pudo notar con claridad la desilusión en los ojos verdes, aunque para muchos podría haber pasado desapercibida —. Sé que sería inútil de mi parte pedirle que no se preocupe por él, así que preparamos antes algo para que le lleve.

Timaeus se sorprendió gratamente por el gesto de su amigo, pero sintió un poco de remordimiento. 

— Esta bien, se lo llevaré mañana por la mañana —. Hermos soltó otra carcajada estruendosa.

— Capitán, usted y yo sabemos donde quiere pasar el jol, no pasa nada —, el castaño camino entre las mesas y los presentes y antes de que Timaeus respondiera agregó —, Critias estará feliz de verlo, se lo puedo asegurar, además nadie debe pasar la noche más larga en soledad —. Llegaron a la mesa y Hermos tomó la canasta llenada anticipadamente con comida y bebida para ambos y se la entregó a su superior —. Feliz jol, capitán, salude a ese malhumorado por mi y pasenla bien ¿de acuerdo?

Timaeus sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió —Feliz jol para ustedes tambien —. Hermos le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le acompañaba a la salida.

...

Cuando llamaron a la puerta sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, decidió hacer como que no estaba y guardo silencio aun sabiendo que seguramente no funcionaría pero valía la pena intentar, volvieron a tocar y Critias gruñó por la insistencia, bueno Hermos era conocido por ser demasido insistente y pesado, se acurrucó aún más frente a la chimenea rogando a los dioses que el otro entendiera la indirecta y se fuera, además hacia demasiado frío como para siquiera intentar moverse.

Tocaron una tercera vez, hubo un silencio de unos cuantos minutos donde el rubio creyó que al fin su compañero se había dado por vencido y luego escucho la inconfundible voz de Timaeus quien comenzó a cantar.

_— ¡Wassail! wassail! por toda la ciudad,_

_nuestra tostada es blanca y nuestra cerveza es marrón;_

_Nuestro cuenco está hecho de arce blanco;_

_Con el cuenco de wassailing, beberemos por ti._

Critias miró hacia la puerta con sorpresa pero siguió guardando silencio, no podía creer que su capitán estuviera cantando villancicos, se envolvió aún más en la suave manta y se cubrió la boca para evitar que el sonido de risa que amezaba por salir le delatara, Timaeus entono entonces una segunda estrofa. 

_— ¿Esta aquí alguna doncella? Supongo que aquí hay alguna._

_¡Seguro que no permitirán que los jóvenes se queden sobre la fría piedra!_

_Canten hey, doncellas. Muevan hacia atrás el pasador_

_que la más bella dama en la casa nos dejó entrar._

Critias ya no pudo contener la risa, no sabía si indignarse o divertirse por la osadía de Timeus, pero ya no podía hacerse el que no estaba ahí, se acercó a la puerta que fue tocada otra vez seguida de la voz de su capitán que le reconforto.

— Te traje un poco de wassail —, Critias, movió el pasador, se hizo a un lado para evitar que el frío de la noche le llegará y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a la acogedora habitación a Timaeus que se quitó la capa y solto un sonido de complacencia al sentir la tibieza del lugar, miró al rubio que cerraba la puerta y ponía el seguro —. Sabía que estabas en tu habitación.

— Siempre sabe donde estoy, capitán —, fue la corta respuesta y el más alto se dirigió de vuelta al diván para retomar la lectura que había sido interrumpida, Timaeus solo rio con ligereza.

— Hermos manda saludos y buenos deseos —, el capitán se acercó a la mesa para dejar la canasta y servir el wassail.

— Pudo venir a darlos en persona —, gruñó el rubio, Timaeus volvió a reír y pudo sentir la mirada pesada de su camarada en la nuca —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— No te hubieras dignado a abrirle ¿o si? —, se acercó a su compañero y le entrego la jarra con la bebida, Critias se movió un poco para dejarle espacio a Timaeus quien aprovechando la invitación silenciosa robó un poco de la frazada también, cubriéndo sus hombros y ronroneando de satisfacción —. Ahora entiendo por que no querías levantarte, es agradable.

El rubio asintió y llevó a sus labios la bebida que aún estaba caliente, era reconfortante sentir el sabor del dulce junto al sesgo del vino.

— Tambien traje comida y algunos dulces —, Critias no respondió de inmediato y Timaeus lo dejo ser, no quería presionarlo, así que espero. Su compañero y subordinado aún era un tanto hermético, pero cada pequeño paso que daban juntos hacia una mejor convivencia le parecía un gran logro, y aunque siempre pensó que solo era por el bien de la escuadra y de las misiones, Hermos era quien le había hecho notar que no era como creía e incluso le había preguntado si anhelaba el corazón de Critias como amante o solo como compañero, Timaeus había dicho sin vacilar que solo era mero cariño de compañeros pero recordar esos serenos ojos azules en momentos de descanso y destellantes de pasión y bravura en batalla o su voz tranquila y grave dirigiendose a él, hacia vibrar su corazón de manera diferente a como se sentía junto a Hermos o alguno otro de los caballeros, entonces supo que deseaba que el corazón de su compañero le perteneciera y le amara, solo que no tenía claro el como conseguirlo, por lo que Hermos le sugirió que simplemente dejara que todo siguiera su cause natural. Timaeus suspiró al recordar las palabras de su amigo y Critias le miró con la duda en los ojos, el capitán solo le sonrió y recargó un poco su peso en los hombros del otro, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara y luego tímidamente le paso el brazo por la espalda.

— Capitán —... Timaeus ladeo un poco la cabeza, indicando que le oía —Feliz jol.

— Llámame por mi nombre, será un buen regalo —, le dijo sin mirarle y se acercó aún más al rubio.

Critias se sonrojo y abrió la boca, primero pensó en negarse a tal petición, pero también era algo que deseaba hacer, Timaeus, era solo un par de sílabas pero no sabía como justo ahora le parecían tan grandes, aunque en su mente ya las había repetido hasta la saciedad como si de una plegaria se tratara; tan absorto estaba en su caos interno, que dió un pequeño respingo al sentir la mano de su capitán sosteniendo sus dedos.

— Esta bien —, su voz sonaba tranquila y con un tono bajo —. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

— Pero yo quiero, señor —... Timaeus giró el rostro para verlo, sus caras a escazos centímetros y la respiración chocando, Timaeus le sonrió y se alejó. 

— Mai mando tarta de manzana ¿ya cenaste? ¿o quieres un poco? —, el más bajo se levantó de su lugar dejando a un Critias confundido, pero asintiendo ante la invitación de comida —. Me encanta la tarta de Mai, es —... el capitán guardó silencio de pronto y el rubio le miró con curiosidad. Timaeus no sabía si agradecer o matar a Hermos.

— ¿Todo bien, capitán? —. El rubio se levanto de su lugar, aún con la manta sobre sus hombros y fue al lado del otro quien sostenía una pequeña rama de muérdago entre sus dedos, el rubio soltó una leve exclamación, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo para calmarse —. Yo acepto ¿y usted?—. Abrió los ojos y miró a su capitán. 

— Yo —... pero no pudo terminar la frase, Critias le hecho la frazada a los hombros y lo atrajo hacia si mientras le sonreía. 

— Feliz yuletide, Timaeus.

Y cerró la distancia uniendo sus labios en un casto beso. 


End file.
